pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Pinkerton
Mr. Pinkerton is a main character in Pinkalicious & Peterrific. He loves to garden and cook when he isn't at work. He is the manager at Pinkville Industries. He is Pearl's husband and Pinkalicious, Peter, and Patsy's father. Personality Mr. Pinkerton is a very patient dad to 3 of his children with his wife. Appearance Mr. Pinkerton, like his wife and kids (except Patsy since she is IceCreamFanatic2001's OC, however, Patsy does have different outfits) in the canon books and show, he has different outfit. His normal outfit is a light blue shirt with two pockets and 5 buttons, dark blue pants (most likely jeans), and black shoes. He also wore a navy blue sweater, white-shirt, and gray pants with the same shoes and red sweater and white t-shirt with the same pants and black shoes in Puptastic (which was used in some fanon episodes, notably The Zookeeper, the Pinkerton, His Wife & The Ice Cream Shop Owner) and green shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes in The Olden Days and Beach Pinkertons. He wore a gray and blue sweater, dark blue jeans, and black shoes in The Secret Door. He also has an expy of his everyday outfit (as shown in the canon book Fairy House) where he wears all purple clothes but still has his black shoes. He also wore a gray shirt in the canon pilot episode (before Fairy House) The Pinkatoo. In Rusty to the Rescue, the outfit where he wears a black shirt, yellow and blue sweater, gray jeans, and black shoes is one of his signature clothes too. He also wears an apron over some of his outfits so everyone can laugh their asses off. For his bedtime outfit, Mr. Pinkerton wears sky blue pajamas with light blue stars on the shirt and pants with 4 buttons and brown slippers. For his swimsuit, Mr. Pinkerton wears a mint green shirt with a pocket, light blue swim trunks, and gray and white sunglasses (like his wife, but shaped differently). For his winter clothes, Mr. Pinkerton wears a gray winter coat and a light purple-dark purple scarf (like his wife's stockings). He also has a blue version of his winter clothes which are exclusive to the canon series. Mr. Pinkerton wears white briefs (boxers) underneath all his outfits except his swim trunks. He has brown hair and thick eyebrows the same color as his hair. Trivia * The episode where he is seen wearing a robe like his wife is not a part of the Pinkalicious & Peterrific (Fanon Series) canon. * Mr Pinkerton's boxers could be seen in The New Baby as he was putting on his pajamas, Caught Cheating when his wife was taking his pants off for him, The Zookeeper, the Pinkerton, His Wife & The Ice Cream Shop Owner he is seen wearing them after he pulled his wife's top (as well as the ribbon that was holding it) and skirt off (when his wife took his pants off) while they made out, and Beach Pinkertons after he took his pants off, he could be seen pulling the boxers off so he could wear his swim trunks. * Mr. Pinkerton was briefly unable to tell Norman Jr. and Norman apart.Edna's Baby * The episodes with Mr. Pinkerton wearing his apron will make other people laugh their asses off. * Mr. Pinkerton and his wife are revealed to be one of Ms. Penny's past students in Pearl's Glasses. *He has a sister. Pearl's Glasses Gallery Mr Pinkerton in The Pink Pumpkin.jpg Mr Pinkerton in his swimsuit side view expy 1.png|Mr. Pinkerton wearing his swim trunks and shirt Mr Pinkerton as he appears in Merry Pinkmas.png Mr Pinkerton as he appeared in Puptastic.png Mr Pinkerton wearing a gray shirt.png Mr and mrs pinkerton.png Mr Pinkerton in his pajamas front view.png|Mr. Pinkerton wearing his star pajamas Mr Pinkerton wearing an apron everyone laugh.png Mr Pinkerton in Planet Pink.png Mr Pinkerton in Planet Pink expy.png Pauline, Brittany, Kendra, Tiffany, Rose, and Pinkalicious.jpg Pauline, Pinkalicious, and Rose.jpg Mr Pinkerton as he appeared in Puptastic (expy).png Pearl's baby bump.png Pearl with her baby bump.png Pearl's baby bump in robe.png Mr Pinkerton in The Pink Hat Parade.png DtV8n7PW0AAkbWt.jpg|Mr. Pinkerton wearing an apron everyone laugh Mr Pinkerton in Cherry Blossom expy.PNG Pinkalicious and Peter's parents in Cherry Blossom expy.PNG Mr Pinkerton in Cherry Blossom.PNG Pinkalicious and Peter's parents in Cherry Blossom.png Screenshot (15821).png Screenshot (15820).png Screenshot (15819).png Screenshot (15818).png Mr Pinkerton in his winter outfit.png Screenshot (15884).png Pinkalicious and Peter's parents in The Pink Pumpkin.jpg 70200766 2505814299454337 7297085823143378944 n.jpg Mr Pinkerton in Pink Around the Rink.PNG Mr Pinkerton in Aqualicious.PNG Mr Pinkerton and his wife yawning.jpg Pearl's being comforted by her husband.png Screenshot (16683).png Snapshot 2 (7-31-2019 2-04 AM).png Snapshot 2 (6-20-2019 9-27 PM).png Snapshot 1 (6-20-2019 9-25 PM).png Snapshot 3 (6-17-2019 7-10 PM).png Snapshot 2 (6-17-2019 7-09 PM).png Snapshot 2 (6-18-2019 12-44 PM).png Snapshot 1 (6-18-2019 12-43 PM).png Screenshot 2019-06-07-06-50-19.png Screenshot 2019-06-07-06-53-32.png Screenshot 2019-06-07-06-56-19.png Screenshot 2019-05-15-20-05-17.png Screenshot 2019-05-15-20-06-15.png Pearl bending over so her husband can penetrate her just kidding.png Screenshot (2461).png Cute moment from Pinkalicious and Peter's parents expy 4 (for mommy).png Cute moment from Pinkalicious and Peter's parents expy 10 (for mommy).png Cute moment from Pinkalicious and Peter's parents expy 15.png Pearl in the bathroom with husband untying robe not really.png Pearl and her husband are sleeping.png Pinkalicious and Peter's parents in Pearl's workroom.png Mr Pinkerton wearing an apron start laughing your asses off.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents 5.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents 4.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents 3.png Cute moment from Pinkalicious and Peter's parents expy 22.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents 2.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents.png Cute moment from Pinkalicious and Peter's parents expy 20.png Cute moment from Pinkalicious and Peter's parents expy 21.png Screenshot (18381).png Screenshot (18380).png Screenshot (18379).png This is cute.png Pearl Gets Glasses.jpg Cute moment from Pinkalicious and Peter's parents expy 11 (everyone laugh Mr Pinkerton is wearing an apron).PNG Mr and Mrs Pinkerton hugging each other and pulling down each other's undergarments.png Screenshot 2019-08-14-09-47-40-1.png Screenshot 2019-08-14-09-47-40.png Screenshot 2019-08-14-09-48-05-1.png Screenshot 2019-08-14-09-48-05.png Screenshot 2019-08-14-09-47-29-1.png Screenshot 2019-08-14-09-47-09-1.png Screenshot 2019-08-14-09-47-59.png Screenshot 2019-08-14-09-47-59-1.png Pinkalicious, Peter, Mr Pinkerton, Pearl, and Captain Jolly.png Screenshot 2019-08-17-23-58-17-1.png Screenshot 2019-08-17-23-58-17.png Screenshot 2019-08-17-23-59-02-1.png Pearl, her husband, Rafael's parents, Kendra's parents, and Jasmine's parents.png Mr Pinkerton wearing his star pajamas lotion 2.0.jpg Mr. Pinkerton's winter clothes in the canon series.png Pinkalicious and her parents in their winter clothes.png Sexual tension between Pinkalicious and Peter's parents.png Screenshot (20461).png Screenshot (20460).png Screenshot (20458).png Pinkalicious and Peter's parents before they have sex.png Cute moment from Pinkalicious and Peter's parents expy 26 (for mommy).png Bandicam 2019-12-02 15-57-06-082.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-02 15-55-10-572.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-02 15-55-22-587.jpg Screenshot (20498).png Screenshot (20497).png Mr Pinkerton wearing a purple version of his everyday outfit.jpg Mr Pinkerton wearing an apron point your finger at his apron and laugh.jpg bandicam 2019-12-04 15-53-25-640.jpg bandicam 2019-12-04 15-57-51-475.jpg bandicam 2019-12-04 15-57-18-333.jpg Mr Pinkerton and Pearl's side of their family.jpg Start laughing Mr Pinkerton is wearing an apron.png Screenshot (21064).png Mr Pinkerton untying his wife's robe.png Pearl mooing.png Screenshot 2019-05-27-16-23-34.png Screenshot 2019-05-27-16-27-16.png Pearl and her husband staring at each other while in their bedtime clothes lotion time.png Um, Pearl isn't reading a book she's giving her husband a bj.png Mr Pinkerton at the dinner table.jpg Mr Pinkerton in Purplicious.jpg Mr Pinkerton's hand on his wife's bra hooks lol just kidding.jpg Apron start laughing or I'm blocking you from this wiki.png Mr Pinkerton wearing an apron start laughing.png References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Uncles Category:Pinkertons